


Stuck on You

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a tired assassin-turned-superhero who takes naps in his boyfriend's lab.Tony Stark is aforementioned boyfriend, who also loves putting magnets and notes on Bucky's metal arm.After returning from a wild goose chase of mission, Bucky wakes up in Tony's empty lab with a series of magnets on his arm. The message from Tony is concise, and it pinches Bucky's heart.





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tony putting magnets on Bucky's arm. Maybe it's just funny novelty ones to amuse himself, or maybe he used one to stick a love note while Bucky is sleeping.

Reality tugged at Bucky’s sleep addled brain. After days of no rest and a hunt for Hydra agents that had been more mind-numbing than action-packed, the cot in Tony’s lab was a warm and welcoming cloud of perfection. He didn’t want to wake—not even when a voice in the back of his head, that sounded reminiscent of his mother, scolded him for wasting the day.

The soft sounds of the lab at rest relaxed him. He listened for the sounds of his boyfriend Tony shuffling around and his breathing, but the lab was devoid of Tony’s presence.

He must have conked out for hours if Tony had finished up.

Bucky grumbled into the pillow. He had to get up now.Tony didn’t mind Bucky sleeping in his lab when he wasn’t there, but Bucky rather not do so. He’d spent enough time in labs throughout his life; the only reason why he hung out in Tony’s was because he knew that for Tony the lab was his playroom and sanctuary, and Bucky wanted to be a part of that.

Bucky started to roll over onto his left side and push himself off the cot, but stopped himself.

He plopped his metal arm across his chest. His flesh hand roamed the metal panels until his fingers brushed something plastic and light that did not belong on his arm.

Bucky smiled to himself.

For two months Tony had taken to leaving notes and magnets on his arm whenever he napped. Sometimes the notes were about  mundane things, sometimes it was Tony asking him out, and other times there was no note and just a magnet. Tony had especially taken a liking to putting raccoon themed magnets on Bucky.

Tony said Bucky reminded him of a raccoon. Bucky didn’t see how, but as long as Tony was happy, he didn’t mind the comparison.

Sometimes when Tony left only magnets on Bucky’s arm the magnets were crass and selected to make Bucky laugh.

As Bucky traced the magnets on his arm, he didn’t come across any paper. The magnets felt like letters though.

Careful not to knock the magnets off his arm, Bucky eased himself upright.

Surprise pinched his heart. Delight then sent the organ fluttering.

Footsteps and the smell of Chinese food approached the lab’s entrance.

“So sleeping beauty is finally awake.” Tony adjusted his hold on the bag of Chinese takeout as he approached one of the cleared lab tables. He set the bag down with a grunt. “I hope you know how hard I fought to get this food to you. Thor and Steve trailed me like bloodhounds. I had to sacrifice the wantons to get to you, and don’t get me started about Clint.”

Bucky pushed himself off the cot.

Tony rambled on about his epic fight to keep the rest of the team from absconding with the food as he pulled out container after container of takeout.

Bucky stood behind Tony. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders. Bucky breathed in the sharp scent of Tony’s cologne and felt Tony’s warmth through the leather jacket he wore.

Bucky angled his arm so Tony could see the rainbow of alphabet magnets on his arm. “What’s this?”

Tony leaned into Bucky. “Looks like someone’s been playing with kids. I know they can be scary, but you need to stand up for yourself. I can call their mothers if you feel you can’t.”

“Tony,” Bucky added a bit of growl to his voice. He pressed a hard kiss to the edge of Tony’s jaw.

“Oh! Can you not read it? I’m sorry. I thought that you knew. We will have to get you enrolled in school.”

“Asshole.” Bucky squeezed Tony. He kissed Tony’s jaw again, softer. “I love you too.”

Tony traced the L in the phrase “I love you” spelled out on Bucky’s arm.

Tony craned his head around to get a look at Bucky.

Bucky smiled.

Tony reached up to touch the back of Bucky’s head and guide him into a kiss.


End file.
